


I Need You

by Satansdaddy



Series: Baby James [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Polyamory, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansdaddy/pseuds/Satansdaddy
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a little. His boyfriends, Steve and Tony, don't know about that side of him. he has always been to scared to tell them the truth. But when a mission takes it's toll on Bucky, he has no choice but to let Tony and Steve find out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Baby James [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy!
> 
> if you don't like don't read.  
> shout at me on Tumblr @satansdaddy up for convos <3

Bucky Barnes had a secret. A deep, dark part of himself that he keeps locked away out of fear of losing the people around him. This part of him needed to wear diapers, liked to wear footie pjs as well as cuddling stuffies and sucking on pacifiers. 

He loved Tony and Steve with everything he had, he couldn’t lose them so he had to keep this part of himself, his little side, locked away. The only person that knew was Jarvis, he had no choice in the matter.

Jarvis had found out by himself because who can keep a secret from an all knowing, intelligent AI? The way he found out was when Bucky started regressing after a certain stressful mission. He was new to regression, didn’t know what was really happening to him, when he came out of it Jarvis had explained. Bucky sat and listened whilst being flushed red.

After their conversation Bucky had asked Jarvis for complete secrecy which the AI simply replied with a simple;

“Of course Master Barnes”

A few days passed after their conversation until Jarvis brought up to Bucky about ordering  _ supplies  _ to which Bucky, of course, agreed.

A few days later boxes of footie onesies arrived along with diapers and stuffies. Little Bucky’s favourites were, ironically, a stuffed dog wearing iron pjs an a stuffed cat looking like captain america. As close to the real things as he could get.

To say it was hard to be in the mindset with no actual people around to help him was and understatement. Having to change his own diapers when he was little. Crying himself to sleep because little him though Steve and Tony hated him, and because he was alone. 

Jarvis helped as much as he could, but the help he could give was limited for obvious reasons.

The most he could do was tell Bucky when he needed a change, if someone was coming. He also helped Bucky regress back to an adult when it was urgently needed.

But the one thing Little Bucky wanted most was the one thing he couldn’t have.

Steve and Tony. 

  
  
  
  


The mission had gone completely backwards. Many defenceless civilians had died and many of The Avengers had been injured. 

They were all aboard the Quinjet and Bucky could feel himself slipping. Fast and bad. He could feel the thumping of his heart against his chest. Could feel his breathing speeding up, no matter how much he tried to keep it under control.

He just closed his eyes trying not to draw the attention of those around him. Minutes or hours later he heard the voice of Jarvis stating that they had landed at the compound. 

He got up and walked to his private quarters, instead of the ones he shares with Steve and Tony.

“Jarvis lock the doors down” Bucky spoke breathlessly.

“Done it Sir, though I do recommend not being alone right now. Your heart rate and breathing are elevated” Jarvis replied.

Many through Bucky’s addled mind, he wanted Steve and Tony but they couldn’t see him like this. He approached one of the closets where he kept his little things, he stripped out of his work gear and left it on a mound on the floor and got into one of his softest footie onesies and a diaper.

“N-No J, I-I need…” he spoke as he looked through the cabinets.

“They’re in the cabinet by your crib, young master” Jarvis spoke as Bucky pulled the Iron Man dog and Captain America cat stuffies from the cupboard. They both slightly calmed Bucky but made the last push for regression.

And before he knew it he was curled up in his  _ crib  _ with his stuffies clutched his chest, pacifier between his lips, legs brought up to his chest in a fetal position.

He was hiccupping sobs it was hard to breathe, struggling to catch his breath. Bucky had started to panic.

Whimpering and sobbing Bucky whispered out 

“J-Jarvis, help”

  
  
  
  


Steve and Tony were in the bath together. Trying to relax after the mission, neither of them were seriously hurt, just a few scratches (Steve's already healed). They just missed their Bucky. Neither of them knew why he went and needed to be alone in his private suite, but they were worried due to his behavior on the Quinjet. 

They were getting out of the bath. Steve drying Tony’s hair as Tony wrapped his arms around one of his boyfriends.

“I love you Steve, so much”

Steve had noted that Tong usually got like this after a stressful mission. Steve saw that Tony got clingy, not that he minded, and needed reassurance that he was there and that he was okay.

Steve also noted that Tony pined after Bucky in these moments as well. Wanting to be with both of his super soldiers.

They were both in their shared bedroom, both pulling on a pair of sweats. Tony an old Henley and Steve pulled on a white wife beater that stretched across his chest and abs making Tony's mouth water. But now wasn’t the time for that.

They were about to climb into bed when Jarvis suddenly spoke.

“Sir, Master Rogers. Master Barnes is in a dangerous amount of distress in his private quarters. His heart rate is severely elevated and it seems he is having trouble breathing. But I must tell you, as Master Barnes has told me to do if the situation arises, that he is a little and that he hopes you’ll forgive him”

“Stevie..” managed to get out before they both dragged their asses out of their massive bed.

“He's a regressor, Bucky's a little” Steve said as they waited for the now apparently slow elevator to get to Bucky’s floor.

“I know Steve, but it’s all gonna be okay. We’re gonna help it alright?”

“I know Tones, it would of been so much better for him if we were there with him. All of those times he needed us to be there for him, to hold him, to care for him and we weren’t”

Tony could see unshed tears in Steve’s eyes, his own rolling down his face. Steve cast a look towards Tony then wrapped him up in his arms;

“God Steve, I'm sorry”

“Its alright sweets it’s alright”

Steve finished his sentenced just as the doors dinged open they both sprinted to the master bedroom. The door was closed. They both hear Bucky inside, sobbing. Steve was the first to open the door, the sight that met then broke their hearts.

Bucky was in the middle of a bed in cute footie pjs, clutching an Iron Man and Captain America stuffies as well as sucking on a pacifier. Trying to breathe through his sobs. He was lying in a fetal position.

Steve and Tony approached him, and slowly sat on the bed.

The movement made Bucky look up, and as he saw he two boyfriends looking worriedly at him. But in that moment Bucky didn’t see them as his boyfriends he saw them as his daddies.

His eyes widened and he started frantically moving back away from them.

Sobs of;

“N-no,no,n-n-no,no” spewed from his mouth in fright.

Steve moved quickly and swiftly grabbing Bucky and pulling him into the collective laps of both him and Tony. Bucky head in the crook of Steve's underarm.

Steve had wrapped his arms around Bucky tightly grounding him, as the little tried to wiggle away.

“Sh, baby boy. Everything’s okay honey. You’re okay now” Steve whispered into Bucky’s hairs as he kissed his head.

“D-daddies” Bucky whimpered out as Tony shuffled behind Steve and ran his hand through Bucky’s sweaty hair.

“Were right here baby, your Daddies are right here”

Bucky calmed after about 20 minutes, nuzzling his face into Steve's chest. Steve slowly rearranged them against the headboard as Bucky’s breathing evened out.

“Sleep now sweetheart”

Was the last thing Bucky heard before he drifted off. Safe , in the arms of his boyfriends and his daddy's.

They would have a lot to talk about, but all that could wait. As they were together, no more secrets to be shared.


End file.
